White Beach
by XNFE
Summary: Boracay Beach is one of Maria's favorite white sand beaches. Taking the cold air of the breeze in, Maria relaxed, the flow of her silk summer dress against the wind made it better (Another Hetalia Fiction, Staring OC Fem Philippines : Maria and OC Male Philippines : Juan First (M)America x (F)Philippines, am not good with fluff stories like this, Co-written by CheshireCat)


_White Beach_

_A/N: AMOY ULAM NA BA KAYO ?! (sorry, can't help myself that song is inside my head GAH)_

_How are you guys doin' :D new story ulit, Just got back from the dreaded days of writer's block and my remedy did not work this time. So Anyway Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them :D_

_Warning : **MAJOR Tagalog swearing** (I feel wrong … so very very very wrong … )_

* * *

Boracay Beach is one of Maria's favorite white sand beaches in her country. Taking the cold air of the breeze in, Maria relaxed, the flow of her silk summer dress against the wind made it better.

"MARIA ! YOUR BEACHES ARE SO BEAUTIFUL ! " Alfred shouted from behind, wearing nothing but swimming shorts, exposing his well-build muscular torso, a pool ring hanging around his arm. Maria laughed softly at his childishness. Her _kuya_ was always like that whenever they would out to her beach. "Thanks po Kuya Al. (Thanks Al.)"

The wind blew Maria's dress side to side, flapping like a flag. She whispered a quick thanks to the wind, then smiled. Alfred turned to Maria excitedly and grabbed her arm, "C'ON MARIA LET'S TAKE A DIP" Maria flinched in horror, she wasn't dress for swimming.

"What?! Already?! W-wait not yet, I'm not dressed appropriately " Alfred did not notice her shivering her face turning red. She looked up and caught him smiling devilishly. Alfred yanked Maria's arm towards him, making her loose her balance, He caught her swiftly and carried her bridal style.

"AH ! KUYA PUT ME DOWN !" Maria's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, "HA! Don't worry I won't let you fall … " she relaxed a bit, "Not until we're off shore !"

"?! AH ! What ! No ! that is exactly the opposite of -"

Alfred sprinted towards the waving waters with Maria. Splashing salty water covered them both,as Alfred dived suddenly under. Maria was out of the American's grip, she quickly rose out of the water with a gasp. Her summer hat soaked, dripping over her face, Alfred aroused shortly after, laughing loudly , he was clearly having the time of his life. Maria groaned, her hair wet , her white dress pressed against her skin, dripping.

"HAHA, Not too Hot, Not too Cold, Maria this place is Perfect !" Alfred exclaimed, he stole a glance to Maria and the second he laid eyes on her, His face became Red. Maria was squeezing water out of her dress, which is practically see-through, now it was drenched in salt-water, He saw her curves only to be covered by her black laced under garments, Her slender figure was shown due to the wet surface of the dress, The slim frame, those huge dangling melons, the sight of it made him drool.

Maria finally noticed him staring at her. "AH !" she slapped him, knocking him out of his day dreams.

"ANG BASTOS MO ! GAGO (YOUR SUCH A PERVERT ! IDIOT ! ) " she cursed her anger to her American brother, then stormed away from him, heading back to shore. Living the American stunned.

The American brother pouted, then evilly grinned, He watched her clumsily storm off, waiting for her too cool off a bit, when the time was right, he dove under the waters, slipped between her legs, and swept her off her feet.

Maria's hand involuntary tangled around her brother's shoulders and neck, Burying her face on his chest. It took her a second before she regained her will to move and breath.

"PUTANG INA ! IBABA MO NGA AKO KUYA (son of a bitch, put me down big brother)" Maria screamed.

"ha-ha, wow Maria, Even though I have no idea to what you have said, I never really saw you this mad before Ha-Ha " Alfred laughed, carrying the tanned nation in his arms, walking towards the white beaches shore.

Maria blinked at him, she kept silent but still angry at him. "You don't want you dress to be wet right?, Might as well carry you back", Maria blushed like crazy, Alfred is showing that face again, that guilty _somehow cute_ face of his. Maria can't stand those faces, she felt her heart be damned with 100 pounds of guilt and embarrassment … that awful feeling of stupidity.

She looked away, flustered, her arms still wrapped around the man's shoulder, the wind of the ocean calmed them both "sorry … po" she muttered.

"heh, I'm the one who was suppose to say that right? " Alfred turned to her.

Eventually, between the awkward silence between the two nations, they have reached the shore. Tourist and passer by's were staring at them this whole time, gossiping, whispering, and/or wondering their relationship is … (eeehhh~ *insert _kilig_ face here* )…

Gently Alfred let Maria on to her feet. "sorry now babe, You know me, Us American guys can't control happiness, when they see a pretty lady's bod-"

_**SLAP**_

"Bastos (pervert) " Maria muttered.

"OW! I said I was sorry, that hurt babe …" whining as he rubbed his red skin, his eyes shut tight, as if it to help lessen the throbbing pain, emerging from his reddening face, He slowly opened his eyes to see if Maria was still there, it was getting really quiet between the two of them …,

He turned to her, eyes wide, jaws drop. Stunned, Maria's wet dress was gone, revealing her flawless sun-kissed skin, and her two piece bikini, being the only covering for her dangling melons. Alfred was speechless for a whole 2 minutes, Maria noticed him staring at him completely dazed.

"Maria … what ?! I mean wow … Hey, is it okay if you wear that while cleaning my - "

_**SLAP**_

"BASTOS KA TALAGA (your such a pervert)" Maria fumed, taking a deep breath she relaxed herself,

"my dress is wet anyways, No use wearing this again … " Maria eyed Alfred darkly, though her face was showing a hint of pinkish tint.

"ow~ the third time now, Maria… It really hurts dude" Alfred sulked, if he was listening to what Maria said earlier, he was not showing it. Rubbing the throbbing part of his cheek, hoping that the sting would go away. Maria's punches are not exactly you call a girl's punch…

Maria sighed again, found her beach bag, then rummaged in it, she a grabbed a bottle of sun block then applied in on her palm. Leaning towards the tall American, she reached for the side of his throbbing face, then gently rubbed it. Alfred stared at Maria, a warm smile spread across his face, while Maria was trying not to look at him or else, she would slap at him again. (TsunTsun Piri *insert _kilig_ face here*)

Maria's fingers were soft and slim, Alfred placed his hand on Maria's cheek, then caressed her smooth face, Maria blushed. Their eyes locked at each other, Blue to Hazel.

His heart was running a marathon, while Maria was hammering non-stop, Alfred slowly leaned, Maria closed her eyes gently afraid of what will happen next.

Closing his distance from the female nation … they were only a breath away … _just one more …_

" **HOY ! ALFRED ! "**

Maria drew back, her face, an inch closer to Alfred's. The American did the same extremely annoyed … _who the hell ? _

"**LAYUAN MO KAPATID KO MANIAK !"**

"Juan ?!" Maria exclaimed, Alfred tensed, They both spotted Juan's special weapon a _itak_, Maria 's eyes were wide …  
_how come he was authorized to carry that thing with him ?, _

Alfred's eyes were wide, cautious, keeping distance from his sister, Juan can be severely protective of his sister, ever since Spain colonized them both. Backing slowly as the American's eyes are glued to the glimmering weapon, Juan was holding tightly… _damn it run you fool RUN!_

"J-Juan… h-hey…. ch-chill dude …"

"You should run now Al … " Maria mouthed, her eyes not caring … Alfred stared at both of the nations in horror. Juan took one step closer to them, then, it pulled a trigger in Alfred's legs, Standing up quickly then, running away as fast as he could … a vein popped at Juan's head

"_takte, he thought he could get close to Maria that way … then gets away with it ? over his dead body …" _

Maria watched as the two grown men, chase each other across the beach, Sitting peacefully under the beach umbrella she bought for herself, watching the waves of the sea and the orange horizon of the sun set…

"Cola?, Ms. Maria?" Matthew handed Maria her drink from behind, Maria smiled and thanked him quietly, Matthew took a seat beside her, as he opened his own drink.

"… brothers…" she mouthed, earning a chuckle from Matt, Watching the two men wrestle by the water, Juan was still in rage and Alfred was scared as hell. They could tell, even from that distance …

"Do you think your _kuya_ will attack me if I sit close to you?" Maria chuckled at the Canadian's innocent question. "he won't" she replied.  
Maria blushed, Matthew too. "So is it okay, If I hold your hand then?"

Maria smiled. She felt his hand over hers, she intertwined their fingers together. Gently placing her head on Matthew's shoulder.  
He smiled.

After that, the two enjoyed the scenery, as they watched two idiots run from each other in front of the white beaches' sun set

* * *

**A/N : haha ! Did not see that coming, did yah? HAHA, just kidding… thanks for reading … R&R**


End file.
